


Taking Control

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Getting Together, Humour, Light Angst, M/M, Ryan taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a birthday present for the always lovely lukadreaming.</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written as a birthday present for the always lovely lukadreaming.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.

Stephen yawned, again, and it took all of Ryan's self control not to storm over there and give Cutter a piece of his mind. No matter what had happened in the past, Cutter had no right to be treating Stephen as his personal slave.

They hadn't got back from the latest anomaly alert till four in the morning and Stephen had to have had less than an hour's sleep – if he'd even gone to bed at all – before heading into the ARC and starting on all of the paperwork that Cutter had delegated to him.

Cutter had wandered in at 1pm, with no explanation, and saying nothing to Stephen except to pass him another piece of work.

Finally, when it had gone 3pm and Stephen had had nothing to eat except half a biscuit that Connor had passed to him in between a couple of folders, Ryan had had enough.

“You're coming home with me tonight,” Ryan told him. He had marched up to Stephen's desk with such obvious purpose that Cutter had slinked away sheepishly.

“What?” Stephen asked, looking bleary-eyed.

“I don't care about bloody Helen Cutter and who stuck what part where. You're a danger to all the team in that state.”

“What state?” Stephen tried to argue, but Ryan was having none of it.

“I'm going to feed you, give you a bath and then fuck you till you're too tired to even think about coming into work. Problem?”

Stephen looked thoroughly confused. “No?” he settled on asking slowly.

Ryan turned on his heels and went back to his own desk with a satisfied smile on his face. And whilst the other ARC staff, and Stephen, tried to work out just what had happened, Ryan began a list of everything he was going to need. Starting with the anal beads.


End file.
